The disclosure relates to a system for mental health clinical application, and more particularly to a system for mental health clinical application which uses virtual reality (VR) technology.
A patient who has mental illness, such as social anxiety disorder (SAD), posttraumatic stress disorder (PTSD), obsessive-compulsive disorder (OCD), etc., may be unable to function normally in daily life.
Improvement of the mental illness may be achieved through psychotherapy. For example, exposure therapies may be used to treat anxiety disorders, such that the patient becomes less sensitive to a feared situation. In conventional exposure therapies, the patients may be asked to imagine a situation that they are afraid of, with or without assistance of sound or plane images, which has limited effects on immersing the patients in the situation.